Sick Of You
by Ginny-cry
Summary: Raimundo gets sick, A new Adventure to our Wudai Warriors, A new evil, and more Shen Gon Wu. Suck at summaries
1. Prolouge

Hi Minna-san!

This is my first Fic-attempt. Please be kind...

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

Sick Of You.

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

A young boy with brown hair and green eyes, Raimundo, wandered down the halls of the Temple lazily. It has been truly a boring day. There hasn't been a Shen gon Wu in a week, which has been nerve cracking for him. He already finished his chores, and his training, so he had nothing to keep him occupied. If only he could do something... But, messing around with Omi wasn't fun like before, and neither was pranking Kimiko. And Clay was somewhere practicing his lasso and Dojo could have been somewhere eating or sleeping.

He went to their shared room, to his very small space, and stared playing "Goo's zombies 4", but not even that was entertaining.

* * *

A child of small stature, and a baldhead, Omi, was doing extra-training. He truly wanted to be the best one, so he was preparing incase someone tried to make a shameful defeat on him. _He_ was a _Dragon Apprentice_, so that meant that nobody would do that. _He_ would be the one to bring shameful defeat upon his opponents. He was practicing outside, so he could have more space to execute his moves.

* * *

A black haired girl with blue eyes, Kimiko, was also outside for the best reception on her Cell-phone. Since she didn't have many trips to her hometown, Tokyo, This was the only way she could communicate with her friends. Her mate, Mayumi, was telling her the story of Ayasse's new crush, which it would seem, was going down the hill. Not only did it appeared the boy was truly a new definition to the word "dense", but also everything Ayasse tried was not working in capturing "Ryo-Kun's" attention.

She couldn't help but giggle Thinking of her newest attempt, which included slipping on a banana on top of him.

* * *

A teen guy, Tall, with an intimidating size, blond hair that covered his blue eyes, and a trademark cowboy hat, Clay, was practicing his Lasso. He was already good, but he can't afford to get rusty for lack of using.

He knew when not to count his chickens before they hatched.

* * *

A green gecko sized dragon, Dojo, was sleeping in one of the plants near the temple corners, when he suddenly fell, shaking. He looked around to localize himself, before going to find the dragons, and Master Fung. He had to alert them about the new Shen Gon Wu awakening.

.---.

**Author's note: 08/27/05**

And that's all. I wanted to throw this out, before going to the action. I know it isn't much, but hey, I'm just a beginner to this. I decided yesterday to try this out.

Does anyone know their ages?

Mayumi and Ayasse are totally Random names. Nothing important.

This is a Raimundo/OC fic, because I'm still not thinking of a Kimundo like a pairing. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi Again! Thanks for reading! XD

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

Sick of You

Chapter 2

* * *

.Raimundo was having his 4th game over. No matter what he did, he _couldn't _concentrate. He was getting inpatient, or more like _desperate_.

Then, there was it. The feeling of someone powerful behind you, although not dangerous. He could reconigse that presence anywhere, for it belonged to Master Fung. He turned and saw him, with his usual calm expression that spoke of Wisdom.

"Come Raimundo, It seems Dojo sensed a Shen Gon Wu revealing itself." Said Master Fung calmly.

"He did! Finally! I thought I was gonna die of boredom!" exclaimed Raimundo getting up, before hurrying outside.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered before Dojo, He opened the Ancient Scroll to show them the new Shen Gon Wu. It showed a bracelet in the hand of black figure, which was showing his arm to another black doll. But something was coming out of the second figurine, like a mist, and going into the first model.

"It's the Chi Bracelet folks!" Said Dojo, "It allows the user to borrow the energy of a person when she or he is tired."

"A most convenient Wu!" uttered Omi, taking the scroll from Dojo.

"Convenient, yet dangerous young one." Said Master Fung, with his calmed voice. "Not only does you have the energy and power of the person, but you might also have his personality."

"Yeah yeah yeah! Let's cut the chit chat and find this Wu already!" spoke Raimundo waving his hand in a rude motion. "I'm so bored, that if I don't do anything soon, I just might die!"

"Very Well Raimundo. Dojo, if you'd please…"

"Already on it Master Fung!" Exclaimed Dojo in his large serpent dragon-like form.

* * *

They had landed on a Tropical Forest, surrounded by green trees and colorful flowers. It was really humid, making Raimundo sweat. Birds where chirping, waterfalls could be heard, animals howling, and insects flying everywhere.

"Argh! Does someone have a mosquito spray I could borrow!" Asked Kimiko, waving her arms to scare insects away.

"Well, well! If it isn't the Xiaolin Losers!" boomed a voice above them, the voice of someone who had a lot of white make-up, red eyes and hair, black attire and yellow goggles. Besides him, was the Heyling witch, now reduced to a ghostly form.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying the same Jack?" Said Kimiko with a bored look.

Jack Sweat dropped. "Y-yeah well, don't you ever get tired of having a ridiculous hair every time!" Shouted Jack, slightly flustered from embarrassment.

"Stop your whining Jack!" Shrieked Wuya, "Go Find the Shen Gon Wu!"

"I'm not _whining_!" muttered Jack. Wuya rolled her eyes at this.

"Jack-Bots Attack!" Screamed Jack, leaving to buy some time ahead of our warriors, and find first the Shen Gon Wu.

The Bots where easily eliminated, since Omi took care of them all, not leaving the others an opportunity to attack.

"Leave some for me next time, partner" Said Clay.

"I'm not complaining." Voiced Kimiko.

"Guys, you should hurry and find the Wu too" said the muffled voiced of Dojo, from inside Clay's hat.

* * *

Raimundo diverted his attention to the greeny scenery. He had been wandering this forest, but all he saw was trees and more trees. He was getting _impatient_.

He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw a shine in the corner of his eye. '_Did I found it…?_' thought Raimundo is disbelief.

He followed the shine to the base of a huge tree, and found the Shen Gon Wu in between its roots. '_That's all_?' He turned and went in the direction from where he came from, to the place where they had divided.

* * *

When he came back to where they have first separated, He only saw Clay and Dojo.

"Raimundo! Did you found it" Asked Dojo when he spotted him coming closer.

"You mean this?" grinned Raimundo, taking the Shen Gon Wu from his pocket, to show a black and gold circlet, with a gem on the middle.

Clay Whistled. "That sure is some fine lookin' Wu!"

"It sure is! And now is mine!" Suddenly, a robotic arm made it's way to Raimundo and snatched the Shen Gon Wu out of his hands, before they had a chance to recover from the shock.

They turned and saw a robot just like Jack, and Jack grinning proudly at the 2 remaining Xiaolin. Wuya was floating at the right end, looking like she was beaming.

"Give us the Wu back!" howled Raimundo, "Typhoon boom,** Wind**!" "Seismic kick, **Earth**!" they both screamed in unison.

The robot Jack jumped in the middle of the attacks, while the real Jack, and Wuya escaped through the Skies. _'I hope this plan works…!'_ Thought Jack. The Robots wasn't so hard to beat, but it definitely brought them time to escape. He only hoped Kimiko or Omi didn't figured out that the Jacks they where following weren't real, but robots.

_.- __F__lash Back -._

"_Okay, here's the plan: You will make believe Omi and Kimiko that you found the Shen Gon Wu, and escape, to make them follow you. Make sure they are at the same time while you do that, Jack #3" spoke the Jack in a shushed voice. Then, he turned to another Jack-robot "You will try to find it, solo. If Jack #1 and me found it, we will give you the signal, if you find it, you give us the signal. Jack #1, you will stay with me and wait until Clay or Raimundo founds it, then we steal it and you make sure I get out of there with The Shen Gon Wu" _

"_**Got it**." Said three robotic-like voices in unison. _

"_A-are you sure? I didn't get it myself…" Jack muttered sweat dropping. _

"_**Don't worry Jack! It was quite genius**!" cheered the Robot Jacks._

"_Alright!" Grinned the real Jack. _

"_I'm surrounded by idiots." whispered Wuya rolling her eyes. _

_.- __End of Flash Back. -. _

Omi had been wandering the woods for quite some time. Not only was he looking everywhere incase he saw the Wu, but he felt like eyes where upon him.

He suddenly bumped his head against something hard, making him fall backwards. Whatever he bumped into, also fell it seems, for he heard a slight "thud".

"Ow! What is this hard…? Kimiko!" exclaimed Omi in disbelief, seeing Kimiko on the floor. "What are you doing here?" Asked Omi helping Kimiko stand up.

"Searching for the Wu Obviously" responded Kimiko in annoyance.

"I- ah… yes…"

"Ha Ha Ha! I got the Wu! And you losers have nothing! Ha!" Screamed a voice, in an annoyingly tone.

They turned and saw Jack above them, with his fist closed, and smirking down at them. Behind him, there where more jackbots.

"Jack Spicer! Give us The Shen Gon Wu!" said Omi, in his battle mode, and Kimiko also on her battle mode.

"How about, no! Jack-Bots Attack!" Jack commanded while soaring trough the sky, laughing.

They defeated the jackbots easily, but when they looked up, they saw Jack going in the directions of the mountains. He didn't seem to be far away, but if they wanted to catch up, they better think fast.

Suddenly, they saw it. They saw "Jack" explode and fall. They looked at each other and nodded, before going in the direction where "jack" fell.

* * *

Clay and Raimundo where riding on Dojo, searching for Omi and Kimiko. They lost track of Jack, and they haven't seen their friends in a while now. They where starting to get really worried.

"As if this day couldn't get any worse." muttered Raimundo.

He certainly would learn how to not complain next time, for it started to rain.

"Be careful what you wish for partner" Said Clay grinning.

"Gee,thanks for the advice"

* * *

When Kimiko and Omi founded the place where it had landed, they came upon a clearing, only to have the rain bestow its mighty and holy water upon them.

"Jack! Jack! Are you okay?" called worried and wet Kimiko. Sure, Jack was their enemy, but she would never wish badly on anyone, not even to the biggest jerk in the world.

"Kimiko! Over there!" Exclaimed Omi. She turned and saw him pointing to a specific place, which held robots parts, and a head of Jack, smirking.

"Fell for it fools!" Said the head still grinning like an idiot.

"What?" asked Kimiko.

"The real Jack has already left with The Shen Gon Wu!" just then, the head exploded. Having made its purpose, and not wanting to leek out more information.

Omi and Kimiko stared at the spot where the head exploded, processing the information.

* * *

It had taken a while, but when they saw smoke come from a clearing in the forest, they also saw their friends. They looked a bit disoriented, almost a bit lost.

"Can we get out of here now? I'm not too fond of rains, and Dojo has no natural protection against it." Whined Raimundo.

"Well excuse me for not having a umbrella in my spine" Said Dojo indignantly.

"Let's just go!" Kimiko said hoping on Dojo's back. Dojo mumbled and took off to the temple.

* * *

**Author's note: 08/29/05**

Sorry!

I made them be… older. I made Rai be 15, Clay be 17, Kimiko 14, and Omi between 12-13.

It's more easier this way…. ;;

Much thanks to: **DeafLizgon, Firewu, Kosmic, Shadow**

**Aaaaaaa** ((what an original name…. XD )) I fixed it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Again! I made this while being in school, which got me in a lot of Troubles with the teachers. Lol.

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

**Sick Of You**

Chapter 2

* * *

When they reached the temple, they where soaked to the bone, and it was already late; the sky was navy blue.

It was Master Fung who received them briefly.

"Master Fung, we have been kicked on our buttocks by Jack Spicer" Said Omi with his head bowed down.

"Kicked on our buts, Omi." Corrected Raimundo

"That too"

* * *

They have bathed and changed into dry clothes, and went to eat something before going to sleep. For only being four, there was an awkward silence between them.

"I can't believe Jack thought of a plan like that" Said Kimiko to break the silence.

"Yes, Raimundo was beaten quite shamefully," said Omi before taking a bite.

"How come is my fault, Omi?" Asked Raimundo in indignation.

"For what you and Clay told us, you had the Wu on your hand" Kimiko said.

"It got snatched when I was caught of guard!" Protested Raimundo.

"A Xiaolin Warrior must never let his guard down"

"It's not like it's the First Wu we lost, Omi!" Said Raimundo in frustration, suddenly loosing all appetite. "I'm not feeling well, may I be excused?" He said standing up and leaving before anyone could say something.

He threw himself in his futon and started gazing at the roof. He felt quite frustrated. Not only did he felt like a fool for some reason, but also he felt like he was _suffocating_!

He sneezed before falling on a slight slumber.

* * *

It was already early in the morning when he waked up due to Clay's alarm, feeling tired, dead tired. Every muscle on his body felt numbed, and his vision was still foggy. He felt like crap. He got up slowly, having a hard time focusing on one thing. The others where already eating when he finally finished dressing up.

He went to eat breakfast with them, but since he didn't have any appetite, he only ate a slice of bread. That was the only thing he ate before it was time for classes with the monks.

**((AN: is an abuse, or against the law, to private a child from being educated. (Well, that's here, in Puerto Rico) but they are still kids so… they must still receive education… somehow, no? I'm so sorry!)) **(1)

* * *

Geometry sucked. And it was a fact. He understood _some_, but the other went down the drain. Math was so _much_ better.

And to make matters worse, Omi was better on it than him. It hurt his pride dearly. But he guesses it had to do with being with the monks since child… Still, that didn't make him feel better.

"Raiblah blah blah" he thanked God, for the ability if ignoring people, especially Omi. He didn't Omi to rub in it his face, that's for sure.

* * *

History was better for him. Oh yes, history was easier. He didn't have to burn his mind on it. But he still thought of it as useless. Yet, he certainly didn't needed Master Fung lecturing him about "Those who doesn't learn from History Are doomed to repeat it" stuff.

If only he could recall whatever happened in Japan, in 1600. (2)

* * *

Latin. The base of all languages. How he hated it. Sure enough, it wasn't as hard as Chinese… scratch that. It was equally hard. And he still had problems with Chinese! That's too much!

Now now… What did Dissimilis Vita, and Dissimilis Sententia meant again? (3)

* * *

It was already Mid-day, when Raimundo finished taking classes with the monks, and was heading to eat. This morning had been horrible for him! He couldn't concentrate! Nada, zip, zero. And to make matters worse… he still felt tired from this morning.

Raimundo stopped when he saw the table of food. The others where waiting for him, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. Not the kind of, "Oh something bad gonna happen, run away!" dramatic, but more like, "If I eat more I'll puke, and I'll make sure it lands on Omi" kind. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump instinctively.

"Raimundo, Are you not going to eat with us?" Asked Master Fung stoically.

"Huh…? Ah… Yes…" Said Raimundo, before he sat down. He looked at the food before him, and force himself to eat. Oh yes, he'll make sure it falls on Omi. Maybe, he'll be lucky and some falls on Kimiko's hair too.

* * *

Now, it was training time. He must say, he preferred this above anything else. Exercising. He loved how the word sounded.

The new way of training, especially designed by Master Fung, involved trying to take each other's Shen Gon Wu, before time ends. Not only that, but the winner was against Master Fung. How did an old geezer managed to win against four healthy young teens? Easy, by experience, something blessed by age.

It was now his turn against Clay. Meaning that he will have to learn how to break a wall of brick if he wanted to make this one fall.

"Fist Of Tebigong**: Earth**!" Screamed Clay, doing his assault.

Raimundo was doing his best to dodge all of them, and land his assault, but Clay wasn't giving room for him to attack. And to add Matters worse: He felt like he was getting weaker, slower, and it was harder to think straight.

Scratch the previous statement. Breaking a wall of bricks will be easier than to make Clay fell on his butt.

He suddenly saw an opening, so he made his move to assault him, when he suddenly fell to the ground, exhausted. Every part of his body was screaming for rest, his vision was blurry, and his breathing was raspy.

'_Oh god! Don't let this be a cold! Darn it! I new I shouldn't have gotten out of bed!_' Though Raimundo in fright, ' _And certainly not_ _now when_ everyone_ was_ watching_!'_

Perhaps, if he learned how to pray, he could have stayed awake a tiny bit more.

* * *

Raimundo was lying on a futon, with the other dragons looking at him worriedly. Master Fung was changing the cloth on his forehead, and Dojo was checking his temperature with a thermometer.

"Raimundo's sickness is called," said Dojo with serious voice, making everyone held their breaths. "A common cold" a lot of sighs of relief could be heard at this. Kimiko punched Dojo on the head at this.

"Don't scare us like that again, Dojo!" Kimiko glared at the small gecko, currently taking shelter on Master Fung's shoulder.

"Urgh…" moaned Raimundo, sitting up, with much difficulty. Omi, seeing this, helped him.

"Raimundo, child, how are you feeling?" Asked Master Fung, looking at Raimundo concernedly, yet his voice was calmed.

"First, I'm not a child, second, besides feeling like Clay just fell on me, I'm fine, I guess…" He said, trying to focus his vision a little bit more.

"Master Fung, will Raimundo stay on bed tomorrow?" Asked Omi concerned, giving Raimundo a glass of water.

Master Fung looked at Raimundo, as in studying his condition, before he replied, "Yes Omi. He will stay to rest."

Of course, if Raimundo could express how happy he felt at the moment, he might choke his water.

* * *

Next morning was definitely the best Raimundo had, ever since he came to the Xiaolin Temple. Not only did he sleep as much as he wanted, but breakfast on the bed and Omi serving him had been a blast.

Scratch everything again. Getting sick was a blast.

But perhaps, the tiny tug he felt in his heart was quilt? Nah. Definitely, it wasn't.

* * *

**Author's note: 08/31/05**

I made this in school… and now, the teachers are mad at me…--;

I'm really sorry I don't know how to explain it well, but monks do receive education… so I guess I made it like:

**7:30am – 11:30 am (morning) **Educational

**1:00pm – 5:00pm or up to 8:00pm (noon) **Physical Training.

**_Battle of Sekigahara_** The greatest battle in the history of Japan, which took place in fall of **1600, **and ended the years of civil war in Japan. Following Sekigahara, All Japan will be ruled by one Shogun.

Shogun The supreme ruler of Japan during the Edo Era. 

**Dissimilis Vita,** **Dissimilis Sententia **Different Life Different Mind/Thought.

Reviews:

**Kosmic**: I'll die from the Honor it'll be! O.O

**Shadow**: but… Jacks cute sometimes….

**t87gan:** Go to Gaia. I'm almost always there.

**dArkliTe-sPirit:** **blushes** thanks for the compliments!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Again!

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

**Sick Of You**

Chapter 3

* * *

Today, he had woken up ready for everything and feeling quite healthy. Although, he was ready for training –anxious even- he wasn't ready for chores. He'll never be ready for those.

Although he must admit, He preferred being healthy than being sick. He had felt so helpless…! Yet, having two days without chores was great.

They have all been worried about him so much, that he felt quite happy to know they cared. Omi was practically his slave, Kimiko became his nanny, and Clay had been his only source to talk. Master Fung and Dojo haven't been there, neither the monks, but he won't complain.

But, it had gotten pretty boring when they where doing their chores, and their training.

He had felt so loved by them, which was starting to affect the way he thinks.

* * *

It had been around mid-day, when dojo came to tell them about the new Shen gon Wu. He had come with Master Fung tailing behind him, stoic as ever.

"Hey guys! Another new Shen Gon Wu!" he had said, "You might want to shallow fast!"

Raimundo groaned. Not only was he really hungry, since all he ate had been soup, but also being in the third plate of food, meant that he was not even started!

"Which one is it?" asked Kimiko.

"It's the Star Carpet,"answered Dojo, opening the Ancient Scroll, "A magic carpet embedded with stars that take you anywhere. You know… Like those magic carpets in the kids stories?"

'_Why is this pizza so hard to shallow?'_ Thought Raimundo eating as fast as he could.

* * *

They had landed on the Sahara desert, next to Nile River.

"Let me get this straight, if we follow this river we are destined to find Egypt?" Asked Raimundo to no one at all. He suddenly remembered one of History lesions, that the first Settlers where found near drinkable water. Egyptians had the river near, for they talked about it a lot, or so, he learned.

"The Star Carpet is here, so start digging!" Said Dojo, reverting to his gecko-like form.

"Earth is Clay's element. Let him do it. If I use my element, I might make a sandstorm" Said Raimundo.

"Just dig, Rai, unless you are unable to even do that" Said Kimiko.

* * *

Jack Spicer definitely needed time for re-building robots. Yes, it was easy, but can you blame him for the fact that he actually thought of _something_, and spend two days celebrating…?

Wait… that didn't came out right…

Well, anyway, the point was that he didn't have time to prepare! Not only that, but being caught on a sandstorm was not pretty.

Yep. Being an evil boy genius was not cheap. Specially, in the company of a Heyling ghost, screeching at you.

* * *

Did Raimundo ever mentioned how he loved undulating after a good day of retrieving Shen Gon Wu, without Jack ever showing up?

Yes, it had taken a time to actually dig it up, and a lot of sweating, but when Clay found it, he could already imagine the feeling of cold water on him. He had lived on a Tropical place, but the desert was way too extreme for him.

The only thing he could enjoy now was the wind against his face…

* * *

When they came back, the first thing Raimundo did was heading straight for the showers. He ditched his friends at Master Fung's side, who was putting an example to Omi about the ends and flows in life. He didn't care. He heard it already. It was hot, it was summer, and he certainly did not like staying sweaty all times.

As soon as he opened the bathroom door, he saw something odd. First, there was someone there already. Second, it seemed to be a girl. Third, she was naked. And oddly enough, her mouth was…

"AHHH!" The girl screamed, covering herself, and blushing madly, "O-o-occupied!" and she slammed the door on his face.

He stood there in shock, not reacting. He didn't even notice when master Fung came, alerted by the scream. The others where tailing behind him, wide eyed and alerted.

"What has happened, Young One?" He asked alerted.

Raimundo turned really slow. For some reason, He couldn't believe there was another girl in the temple besides Kimiko.

"T-t-t-t-there…" he said pointing to the closed bathroom door, still in shock.

Master Fung sighed. He has expected to introduce them all to her, but he certainly wanted to give her more time to heal.

"Anna, Child, are you the one in there?" asked Master Fung knocking on the door.

"Y-yes, Master Fung…" said a voice coming from inside of the bathroom. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Child, are you well enough to come outside?"

"Yes…" The door opened slowly, and the others where waiting in anticipation, trying to take a better look. There stood an average size girl, with long light brown wet hair, head bowed down, and dressed in white pajamas.

"Dragons, meet Anna Nohana. She is the grandniece of one of our monks. She will stay here for two moths before the jury takes decision on where should she stay." Said Master Fung. "Anna, these are Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and I believe you've met Raimundo already."

"Hiya"

"Hi!"

"You are most welcomed here"

"T-t-t-t-t…." Apparently, He was still too shocked to talk.

* * *

They where now dinning with Anna. She has been awfully shy; keeping her head bowed, and was blushing constantly.

Raimundo just stared at her. He haven't had a lot of "Outside" visit, so he almost forgot what people looked like, especially girls his age.

"Well, now Kimiko can have a female companion beside stinkin' men" Said Clay.

"Yeah!" Agreed Kimiko happily. Now, she could talk to something breathing, and not to a cell-phone.

Raimundo just stared at Clay. "I hope when you mean stinking men, you're about talking by yourself, Clay." Clay just chuckled lightly.

Raimundo was most happy. He could now eat ALL he wanted. He will eat until his tummy was filled with food.

* * *

Anna Nohana was currently staying because her Mother died, three weeks ago. So, the jury, send her to a Temple filled with monks, under the supervision of her Granduncle, for the meantime of deciding who should she stay with. Apparently, Her Honor thought it would be best for her, since it was a nice environment, and could bond more with him.

Her mother met his father on a trip to Japan, for a job offer. After that, they decide to leave to America, where they settled on Kissimmee, Florida. Her parents had divorced when she was 2 years old, and her father died when she was 9 year old of Hepatitis C. Her mother, died on a car crash.

"Um… m-may I… Have the s-salt?" She suddenly asked. All of this attention was awfully overwhelming.

Omi was kind, although a bit arrogant sometimes. Kimiko was also kind, a little bit snobbish, but you typical Girly Hot tempered girl. Clay was a little bit Intimidating due to his size, and the accent was something she wanted to hear more often. She loved the Cowboy accent. Raimundo, seem like the type of kid who would choose sports over Academics, and someone who was born an Athlete. Not only that, but she bet he would be popular in her old school.

"Yes, you must certainly may" Said Omi passing the salt. She directed him a shy smile, and muttered a thanks.

* * *

It was now nighttime, a perfect time to lay his tummy to rest. Dinning was amazing. Period.

He thought about the new girl. He didn't know what to make out of her, only that she would blush every time someone looked at her. She was a Blushing machine.

He felt asleep, thinking about discovering more about her.

* * *

**Author's note: 09/02/05**

I bet I lost respect by introducing her. No, I will not put any romance now, and I did say I wouldn't make a Kimundo. I will start developing later. I just hope some of you might stay for later…

**Reviews: **

**Kosmic:** um… faints 

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **How can I not know a cold? I get that 2 times a month! Lol! And Raimundo on a Tutu will look sexy! I'm such a perv! LMAO.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Again!

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

**Sick Of You**

Chapter 4

* * *

Raimundo was walking down the hall, to reunite with the others in the dinning room, and eat breakfast. He certainly loved Saturdays on the Temple. All of the day was going to be on training, so he needed to get a huge solid breakfast. 

When he reached the dinning room, the others where already sitting, waiting.

"Eh? Who's turn is to make breakfast?" He asked confused. They took turns to make breakfast, and Raimundo was certain it wasn't his turn…

At that moment, came Anna, And Master Fung, carrying the breakfast. You could see revolted eggs, yellow and looking delicious, not burned, hash browns, sausage, bread, bacon, muffing, crackers and butter. Dojo, was trying to move a bowl, with juice inside.

Raimundo took little of everything. He didn't know who made them, but with the smell it was giving out, he certainly didn't care. As soon as he took a bite, he let out a gasp.

"WHO MADE THIS? It's delicious! Tasty!" He exclaimed, eating more. The others, also took a bite, and agreed.

"Anna made it Raimundo" Said Master Fung, also choosing his breakfast. Raimundo diverted his attention to Anna, and asked:

"You did? Why? Aren't you supposed to be the guest, and we to make you as comfortable as possible?"

"I-I would like to earn my keep… A-and I like cooking so… It-it's no problem at all…" She said, again with her head bowed down and blushing.

"Hey, if you like cookin', I don't mind as long as it's this tasty!" Said Clay.

"Yeah!"

"Yes, this is most tasty"

Raimundo had yet another thing to add, besides being a blushing machine, and shy, she was a good cook. Ahh… Imagine life with a cook just like her… He might like this place a little bit more!

* * *

After they where done eating, and complimenting the chef, they went outside to train. 

"Today, you shall be sparring with a partner. You might use Shen Gon Wu, but the object is to let your opponent unharmed, and without weapons." Instructed Master Fung, throwing them bamboo spears.

Raimundo decided to use Sword of the Storm, Claydecided on theThird Arm Sash, Omi the Orb of Tornami, and Kimiko theStar Hanabi.

Raimundo was going to make sure he was up against Clay. He felt like he had unfinished business with him since the last one he flunked.

Clay just grinned. He knew what was going inside the head of Raimundo and he was ready for everything he could throw at him.

They looked at each other, and bowed, before taking fighting position. It was Raimundo who started.

"Sword of the Storm!" He said, making air go straight at Clay, who was blocking with the Bamboo.

"Third Arm Sash: **Earth**!" Screamed Clay, making it into a huge boulder like a fist, and hitting Raimundo with it. Raimundo went flying backwards, letting go of his signature Wu.

Raimundo was angry. The fist-boulder hit him straight in the stomach; making him felt like everything he ate was not there anymore. He would have to eat more at Mid-day. But first, he was going to take revenge on what Clay did.

"**Wind**!" he used his element to fly upwards, above Clay, where he let himself fall, with the bamboo ready to strike.

Clay used his bamboo in a blocking position, while he used the sash to search for the Sword of the Storm. He was going to beat Raimundo with his own element. Raimundo was putting all his weight into the bamboo. He was sure he could break Clay's defenses.

He felt his bamboo collide with Clay's, and felt something breaking. He did it! He broke Clay's Bamboo!

"Sword of the Storm!"

'_What!_' thought a shocked Raimundo, flying backward again, but this time not letting go of his bamboo. He certainly didn't see that one coming.

"Had enough?" Asked Clay with a smirk on his face.

"You wish!" Said Raimundo smirking right back.

"Third Arm Sash!" Said Clay, aiming to grab Raimundo's only weapon, the bamboo. Raimundo saw this, and grinned.

As soon as the Sash grabbed the bamboo, and pulled, Raimundo held on tight. He prepared his right leg, and kicked Clay square on the chest, making him fly backward too.

* * *

Somehow, their Sparring match turned to a real fight. Master Fung noticed this.Warriors bonded when they where sparring or fighting.He decide to let them fight, yet, he would stay to watch incase something went wrong.

* * *

Chase Young was kneeling. He must certainly say he never thought he would actually do it. 

"You've done well, Chase Young," Boomed a voice filled with malice. "Soon, their elements shall be mine. Make sure you discover their weaknesses. After I'm done with them, you can continue your sick obsession with the bald one" Although, he couldn't see his face, you could tell he was smirking.

Chase Young Nodded and bowed, exiting the room, wearing a smirk himself too.

* * *

They where now exhausted, and their bamboos sword, were the only weapon they had left. Their clothes where ripped, they held some slashes that where bleeding, and their breathing was raspy. 

They looked at each other, and nodded, before falling backwards.

The others came rushing in. Although, they haven't fainted, they where breathing really hard.

"That was… huff… A great one… huff… partner…" had said Clay between breaths.

"You too… huff… Clay"

"YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS!" screamed Kimiko.

"Why…?"

"Master Fung clearly said to _spar_, not to _fight_" Said Omi.

"Is okay Kimiko and Omi" Master Fung said, "As punishment, they will scrub the great hall, before going to bed"

"What! Can't you see we are tired here!" Exclaimed Raimundo, sitting. Clay too did the same.

"I said anytime today. As you can see, you are starting to recover energies, Young One. When you are feeling better, come inside to get lunch" With that, Master Fung, Omi and Kimiko left.

Clay and Raimundo stared at each other, before laughing.

* * *

Anna was preparing lunch, when she saw two heads missing. 

"Eh? Where's Clay-San and Raimundo-San?" She said, looking from fight to left in the table.

Kimiko smiled. She had taught her those words of respect. The day before, she had been calling everyone with Miss and Mister, and she thought they all sounded like old people. With the suffix that came from her homeland, was definitely better sounding. Plus, it made her feel just like home. (1)

"They are both outside" Spoke Kimiko, "They where being idiots and got themselves tired."

Anna let out a gasp at this, and started to pick some plates, and filling them with food. The others where seeing this with curiosity, before Omi decided to kill the cat.

"Where are you going with those?"

"I'm gonna bring them energy!" She said before going out, in directions of the training grounds.

* * *

Clay and Raimundo where sitting. They couldn't stand up, and they where both hungry. 

It was Raimundo who noticed someone coming behind Clay. He motioned it to Clay, who looked back, and saw Anna carrying a tray of food. The food smelled great, so it gave him an excuse for drooling.

When she neared, Raimundo asked:

"Why are you bringing us food?"

"Don't complain" Scolded Clay, grinning.

Anna smiled. "Well, it will be a lot easier if you eat. That way, your energy will come back better!" She served them their food, which they ate like no tomorrow.

Anna smiled again, before going to bring them more food.

* * *

**Author's note: 09/04/05**

I did this chapter in 3 hours! Yesterday, I didn't write at all, and today, the ideas came rushing in. This chapter contains the first fight scene I've ever done! So pleas, be nice…

**Dictionary:**

**(1) San: **A Japanese suffix used to show respect. Translated, it means Mister or Miss, but with more respect.

**(a) Sama: **Another Japanese suffix, that is used for a Lord.

**(b) Kun: **Another Japanese suffix used usually for boys that doesn't want to be called "**Chan**"

**(c) Chan:** A Japanese suffix used for little kids, or as familiarity. Translated, means "little"

**Reviews: **

**Kosmic**: smiles Glad to know you think that way! blushes 

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **must… read… I'll wait for the trilogy! you also write good!

**DeafLizgon: **Thank you for Reviewing! I'm glad you like it, and I hope this is the update you wanted. And you update also! I liked _your_ story! XD

THANK YOU SO MUCH! kisses


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Again!

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

**Sick Of You**

Chapter 5

* * *

Kimiko and Anna where walking down the halls to the kitchens. It was already nighttime, yet, neither of them could sleep.

"Anna, have you heard the song "Sora" from Yoko Kanno? It's really beautiful!" exclaimed Kimiko.

"I'm afraid not… I've lived all my live on Florida, so I don't know any Japanese song, unless you tell me those from anime." Said Anna, bowing her head.

"Well, the song is in an Anime, but I bet you haven't seen it yet… or maybe you just don't know… I do have a copy! Wanna go an listen to it!" asked Kimiko. "But first, let's get that Ice Cream!"

* * *

When they reached the kitchen, they prepared themselves a glass full of Ice Cream. Anna's was filled with Chocolate, and Kimiko's with Strawberry.

"Do you think we are allowed to take these to our rooms? I must say I never expected to see Ice Cream in a temple full of monks…" Anna said before probing another bite.

"There wasn't any when we first came here." Said Kimiko, "Raimundo, Clay and Me decided to re-make the kitchen. We basically filled it with the food we like. For Example, that Pizza came from Raimundo."

"I think… I figured it…" muttered Anna.

"Yeah, it's kinda easy to know it came from him, no?" Anna Nodded, "Well, let's go back. I wanna show you that song!"

Anna beamed.

* * *

When they where returning back, they heard battle cries, the sound of wood against wood. They followed the sound to the Great Hall, where they discovered Clay and Raimundo fighting.

"What are you two doing!" Asked Kimiko, ready to punch them both. They both stopped, not wanting to get hurt by a raging volcano.

"We where scrubbing the great hall, like Master Fung said, but we got bored and decided to have a broom fight" Said Raimundo happily, like he did something good.

"Is a punishment! You are not supposed to have _fun_!"

"Master Fung never said that…" muttered Clay

"Can I help?" asked a sparkled eyed Anna.

"Sure can missy" Clay grinned.

"Anna…!"

"Master Fung never said we couldn't received help" Raimundo grinned too.

The three of them started to sweep the floor with brooms covered in soap. Kimiko saw this and remembered something.

"Master Fung also said to Scrub, not to sweep."

"Yeah, but I don't want to find myself suddenly looking at Clay's butt." Said Raimundo, causing Anna to giggle and Clay to chuckle lightly.

Kimiko gave up. Like they say, can't beat them, join them.

* * *

It was already very late when they managed to finish. Kimiko said bye to Anna, and went to the bathroom before anyone else. Sure, they where filthy and tired, but she beat them to it.

"Do you want something to drink before going to sleep?" Asked Anna.

"Hot Cocoa." Said Raimundo. Clay agreed.

They went to the kitchens, where Anna prepared the Hot Chocolate. Raimundo was extra careful. The hot Cocoa was just like he liked it. Hot.

They drank in a comfortable silence.

"HEY!" boomed Kimiko's voice.

So much for silence.

"You done?" Raimundo said, getting up, ready to take the bathes. He was about to run, when he saw Kimiko in front of him, with a finger raised.

"Sorry, Rai, but women first." Kimiko said taking Anna on the elbow and dragging her away.

* * *

It was now the Sunday. The day Raimundo hated the most.

_The day where chores lasted the whole day._

And Raimundo dreaded waking up. Too bad, that's exactly what he did.

That's when he remembered- Breakfast. Hosted by Anna.

_Anna's fabulous cooking. _

He got up and hurried himself, before running to the dinning hall.

* * *

Huge piles of dirty plates where looming down at Raimundo, who clearly was irritated. Since he ate a lot of Breakfast, they gave him the duty of cleaning the dishes.

'_It's unfair!'_ Thought Raimundo, _'Clay ate as much as I did! Why must I be the one stuck with this?'_

Grudgingly, he started to take the nearest dish, and started washing.

He didn't notice when the door opened to revealed Anna, with even _more_ plates. If he had, he might have screamed.

* * *

He finished in only an hour after, meaning that it was in only two hours before Anna stated to cook again. Just 2 hours… But no. Now, he had to sweep the dead leaves that had fallen near the Shen Gon Wu vault.

Only a miracle could save him from a whole day of chores.

* * *

**Author's note: 09/04/05**

I forgot to put this thing last week… sorry! This thing is… short…well, Better late than never!

Been having a busy week, with 3 exams, and a dance! XD I'm tired…

I'm thinking Raimundo is way to Out Of Character… I'm thinking of putting him making more pranks…

**Reviews!**

**Kosmic**: O.o cookie! XD ((eats it all)) Thanks! 

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **He's just an Evil Wannabe. XD

**TobiasHawk13: **Here it is! XD

**Chaseforever: **O.O You are… Amazing! ((Hugs)) I hope I don't get you mad about this not being KimxRai… ..;;


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Again! Sorry for the lateness!

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

**Sick Of You**

Chapter 6

* * *

Omi looked at the girl besides him. She was preparing lunch, and he had been assigned to help her. She had grace doing this, like it was something she had done a lot.

"I'm sorry for being dead cat, but how long have you been cooking…?" asked Omi

"Eh…? Dead cat…?" Asked Anna trying to figure out what he meant. Then, she remembered that Kimiko told her that Omi usually treats everyday life language as something literal. "Oh! As in, 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'?" she asked and Omi nodded his head furiously.

"Hmm… I guess since I've been nine years old. My mama used to teach me, and let me help her. Hmm… I used to love it when we baked brownies! I love brownies! But I must say, Borders' brownies do taste better than anyone's!"

Omi only stared as she went into her own little world of memories, wondering who was "Borders", and where was "The Land of Books".

* * *

Raimundo was now done wasting his lovely pranking time in sweeping leaves. How can such a simple job, be so long and boring…? It was another mystery of life that he frankly didn't care in knowing. And according to the position of the sun in the sky, it was clearly lunchtime (A trick that Omi had so _kindly_ showed him).

He took of for the dinging place, and halfway through he could already smell the food. And for what he could tell, it was more than one meal...

Now… Maybe if he ate something (Meaning a lot), he could plan that… Prank who screamed to meet Kimiko…

* * *

Jack Spicer was mad. Not only were Catnappe invading his evil lair, and playing around with his robots, but also Wuya had disappeared, and that worried him. Oh yes, he was happy for the fact that he wouldn't have to see her ghostly face, feel how she went through him, and had her criticizing him.

It annoyed him how much that ghost thing could only had eyes to see every mistake he made. It's not his fault that those Xiaolin losers did nothing but spoil his plans. He _is_ smarter than average boys… He _did_ build those robots.

Why couldn't they _see_ that?

* * *

Chase Young smirked at the little yellow sphere in his hands. The sphere was kind of see through, yet, all you could see inside was smoke, swirling around, as the sphere glowed in a golden color. With this, he already had the world in his hand, only than _He_, and _Them_ didn't know it yet.

Chase Young eyes narrowed, and his smirk got wider, thinking of all the things he could, _would_ do.

* * *

Raimundo cursed internally as he walked to his new shores. That old geezer had the actual ball to tell him he had more shores… not only that, but he didn't get a chance to repeat lunch. Just a quickie, and Clay had eating _way more_ than him. Not that he could ever out eat him. That thing ate and never even got full!

His thoughts stopped wandering when he saw his new shore: Fix the boards in one of the outdoor hallways. _'Probably Omi training'_ thought Raimundo as he saw the damage. By the way it had been cracked, it had surely been Omi with one of his Monkey-reverse kick.

Raimundo sat besides the hole, and noticed that at the other side were the tools necessary for fixing it. Yet, he would first complain on why _he _had to repair that, when _Omi_ obviously should repair it. How come he had to do it?

He sighed and laid his back the floor. He would fix it as soon as he took is new acquired noon nap.

* * *

Raimundo opened his eyes and raised himself to a sitting position; as a gentle breeze passed, leaves floated around with the air, dancing, before landing gently in the ground. He glared at them. There was no way he'd do more leave sweep. He sighed and rolled to his side, and saw the hole. He sighed again and turned to the other side. No way was he going to do it now. If they wanted them to do it, they would have to wait for him to finish his naptime.

* * *

**Author's note: 02/28/06**

XD Took me long to update, didn't? I had this chapter done in September 20, a day before I was going to move, but they cut off my Internet a day before…. XD

But yeah, I moved to Florida. And the first two months, we lived in a motel, so no way to get Internet. I didn't even have phone, except my Cell. ; Which is not much… And now, I do have Internet! Next chap will take more time, since we are working on a major project for the finals. A story of 40 pages… I'm an uncoordinated person, so it'll probably be Open-Ended. Not only that, but I got so inspired, that now I will have more than on Fan fiction… Not all of the Xiaolin Showdown, though…

And, since I'm bad at writing child romance, there won't be any kisses, unless I decide to make them… grow up… I mean, a perfect evil plan takes time, no? Hint

Anyway, SORRY! I didn't meant it, but I promise next will be LOOONGER.

**Chaseforever: **Thank you! I hope you keep on liking it, and I promised to get better.

**Kosmic: **Nyeh! Don't cry! TTTT I'll cry to if you do….

**TobiasHawk13: **I was working in Christmas…. :( and XD is a face. The D is the mouth, and the X the eyes. Like, .

**DeafLizgon: **Nyeh! I'm busy too! TTTT


End file.
